Todo por una obra de teatro
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Jasper se ha enamorado de una linda bailarina de Ballet desde el instante en que la vio. Pero teme acercarse a ella y destruir la imagen utopica que ha creado de ella. Pero esa tarde fue diferente. Se armo de valor y se acerco. Mal summary linda historia,


**POR UNA OBRA DE TEATRO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Hola, yo de nuevo. Chicas he estado un poquito melancólica y esto es algo de lo que salió espero que les guste.

Y yo se que nada que ver la canción pero igual al leerlo escuchen la canción; "Toca para mi" de Alejandro Sanz.

* * *

Siempre como cada tarde acude allí el llega a el parque y la observa detenidamente como si ella fuese lo ultimo que sus ojos quisieran ver. Era así como sucedía como cada tarde el siempre le ordenaba a su chofer llegar a las 5:00 en punto como si realmente tuviese una cita a la cual no pudiese faltar.

Como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte; pues el así lo sentía.

Jamás en sus 24 años de existencia se había sentido así; con sentimientos tan profundos tan encontrados; tan confusos; el que estaba acostumbrado a las presiones y a manejar sus sentimientos y los de su alrededor.

Él; que era un hombre de negocios práctico acostumbrado a tomar decisiones rápidas y acertadas. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a pasarle eso conocer eso a lo que llaman amor pues en su ya agitada vida no había tiempo para enamorarse o al menos eso creía el hasta aquella tarde cuando obligado por un amigo había asistido al recital del lago de los cisnes.

Si el recordaba aquella tarde como si hubiese sido la tarde anterior, llegaron al recital faltando cinco minutos para dar comienzo. La novia de su amigo era quien actuaba en ella. Comenzó la obra a la hora indicada y el ni siquiera prestaba atención hasta que aquel duendecillo de cabello negro y desordenado apuntando en diferentes direcciones apareció sobre el escenario.

Él; al momento de ver a aquel ángel sobre el escenario se perdió en su inigualable belleza, su piel blanca como la suya misma casi albina brillaba como ligeros diamantes incrustados pues las luces hacían su trabajo porque olvidaba decirlo ella era Odette la protagonista del lago de los cisnes; el simplemente se perdió en su mirada, pues aquella chica o al menos lo que pudo distinguir tenía los ojos de un dorado intenso que reflejaban su entusiasmo y su concentración pues daba todo de ella en el escenario ya que según pudo apreciar el ella lo disfrutaba al máximo era como si realmente pudiera transmitir cada una de las emociones del personaje; como si realmente fuese Odette; en ese momento el, a quien nunca le había gustado el ballet quiso ser el príncipe Daniel; quiso ser el dueño del beso final que se darían en esa obra pues ella era todo lo que el había soñado y por primera vez presto atención a aquella sosa obra, el sabía que terminaría pronto esa obra pues era la favorita de su hermana melliza Rosalie y por primera vez se descubrió ansioso asimismo esperando el final para poder conversar con ese hermoso ángel pero maldita sea había olvidado apagar su celular y una llamada urgente de la oficina lo hizo regresar a ella sin poder siquiera cruzar palabra con aquella mujer.

En cuanto llego a la oficina, hecho una furia llamo de inmediato a su secretaria quien no era otra que su hermana melliza Rosalie. Rose al verlo entrar se percato de inmediato de su estado de ánimo e investigo el motivo de tal furia.

Cuando lo hizo le informo los datos de aquella chica a su hermano y vio como un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Quizás el debiera tener el valor de poder hablar con el duendecillo de finas facciones, quizás debiera tener el valor de por lo menos presentarse; sin embargo no era así.

No sabía la razón. Quizás solamente era el miedo a que ese hermoso ángel lo rechazara, o quizás solo fueran sus nervios de no poder controlarse y no saber que decirle….

No, simplemente era que el quería guardar para si y grabar en su memoria todas sus facciones y todo lo que había imaginado de ella,

Quizás, simplemente no quería destrozar esa utópica imagen que se había creado de ella. Pero; sin embargo, esa tarde se había decidido y se había armado de valor para por fin hablarle…

Y en cuanto se acerco a ella fue lo que menos imaginaba:

-"Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo". –Dijo ella.

El, como buen caballero sureño ha agachado su cabeza y le ha respondido:

-"Lo siento, señorita"

El sin pensar en nada mas ha tomado su mano y ella con una sonrisa en sus labios le ha respondido subiéndose a la limusina que el tenia esperando

Quizás, y piensa que solamente quizás no sea tan malo el haberse armado de valor y el futuro que tanto teme no sea tan malo.

Puede que se destruya la imagen utópica que tenia de ella y puede que no sea lo que él espera pero lo más seguro es que el fututo sea mucho mejor de lo que él espera.

Y es ahora cuando lo ha podido confirmar; pues 50 años después esa maravillosa mujer aun sigue a su lado y le ha dado un regalo muy especial en su noche de aniversario:

¿Sabes Jazz? -Ha dicho ella en tono dulce.

Yo acudia cada tarde al parque pues siempre supe que tu me observabas....

Cada dia bailaba y actuaba para ti

Te vi, desde la primera vez en aquella funcion del lago de los cisnes...

Te amo.

Y simplemente sellaron con un ligero beso su muy grato recuerdo....

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**

Espero que este PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT haya sido de su agrado lo escribi con mucho cariño. Es cortito; pero creo que a alguna de ustedes le llego el mensaje

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Adiós!!!**


End file.
